Amanda and Spock: Spock's Secret
by AmandaG96
Summary: Amanda discovers that Spock has a learning disability. Inspired by a scene from the new series, I thought it would be interesting to write what Amanda felt when learning Spock had a learning disability. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. Live long and prosper!


**Plot:** After overhearing a conversation between her husband and son, Amanda realises that Spock has inherited her learning disability. After a pep talk, she decides to take matters into her own hands and help her son overcome the disability by studying a childhood classic, while deciding it best to keep the secret from her husband.

**Note:** After a helpful comment, I rewrote this chapter - it definitely makes more sense now. Thanks "Guest".

* * *

My husband and I returned from council, and as usual, paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. I walked to the my office soon surrounding myself with the mountain of work. I seemed to have not been working that long when I heard Sarek's voice along the hall. He was stoic and calm as usual, but I could tell something wasn't right. Who was he talking to? I tried to ignore the conversation, at first, but upon hearing bits and pieces of "excelling" and "illogical" I realised it was Spock he was talking to. I opened the door, looking down the corridor to find the servants and Sarek speaking to Spock. I walked over,

"Spock, you have excelled in your studies for a long time, it is illogical for you to struggle a new subject".

While I joined my husband's side, I suddenly understood the reason behind the conversation and immediately I felt a warm sense of guilt overcome me. He struggled with a subject similar to reading… like I did in school. He struggled to keep knowledge of the book inside, and when it came time for an assessment, he did not do well as he should. I knew that my "family curse" was passed onto him, and I knew I couldn't tell my husband. While his voice was calm, I could sense the frustration. I suffered from a learning disability in school, my mother did, my grandmother did, and my sister did. I had hoped it wouldn't be passed onto Spock, if we weren't a disgrace to the Vulcan society then, we were now.

I could something change in Spock's face, as his father continued to speak, something I hadn't seen. His face scrunched up, and tears streamed down his face. I must admit I froze with shock. I hadn't seen him cry before, and now, at age 6 was the first time. I looked at my husband who was rather puzzled, but it wasn't his fault. I gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder before pulling Spock to me wrapping him in a hug, I was expecting him to pull away, but he hugged my waist tighter and tighter. I picked him up, his legs wrapping around my waist and his arms around my neck he continued to cry in the caress of my neck.

"Shhh" I comforted him, I knew Sarek didn't want me to coddle him, but how could I not when he was, how they say, emotionally compromised. I told Sarek softly,

"Go and attend to your work, I will take care of Spock".

I walked away carrying a crying Spock to my room. I admit, it felt good to see him express emotion and want comfort from me. I just wish it wasn't sadness, no one told me that whenever your child is sad its like a dagger in your heart.

I carried him to the bookcase taking out a favorite childhood book. I went over to the bed and sat down with him, for a couple minutes just letting him cry.

"I would like to read you a book, Spock" I pulled him gently away from me. "I read this book when I younger, and after each chapter, I want you to tell me what happened. Can you do that?" I asked him.

With a nod, we got comfortable on the bed. His head on my chest, the blanket over his body. I wiped the tears from his face, I knew he thought he was stupid…. I did to, I knew he felt worthless…. I did to even though he did not say it.

"You are not stupid, Spock. You are not worthless, Spock" I told him firmly, "You are smart, and wonderful, and I am very, very proud of you no matter what you do."

He didn't smile, but I knew he understood, he nuzzled closer to me as I opened the book. The first page. While I knew Alice and Wonderland was not a beginners book to read, one must understand that the Vulcan education system is millions of years more advanced than Earths. While Spock could likely read the book, it was not perfect like the system wanted. He struggled with the plot and the message and its all because of the way he's sees the words... backwards. When I was a child, this book was a story of survival, when left is right, backwards is forward the book taught me how to survive it. While I knew this book would pose an issue, all we had was time.

"Alice in Wonderland" I began, the picture book served as a great resource for comprehension. Such children, myself included, finds pictures helpful to grasp the story. I wondered if Spock was the same.

"What do you see here?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

He became very interested in the book, I even heard him weeks after reciting the chapters read in his room. Spock wrote notes, which I hid in the book. We had agreed. Each night, two chapters- later reduced to one; questions about the chapter, retelling the plot, and writing. I suppose it wasn't that hard to teach him. I knew my own learning disability after all, all he needed was time, and patience...and I had plenty of time and patience to give.


End file.
